I Need You Now
by ahsfoxxay
Summary: Foxxay prompt: Cordelia comes home drunk (she's really honest when she's drunk) and ends up telling Misty about some things about her past that she would never say sober (like she used to cut herself) and ends up telling Misty she loves her. Cordelia falls asleep and they talk the next day.


Foxxay prompt: Cordelia comes home drunk (she's really honest when she's drunk) and ends up telling Misty about some things about her past that she would never say sober (like she used to cut herself) and ends up telling Misty she loves her. Cordelia falls asleep and they talk the next day. Please and thank you!

Cordelia was never one for drinking. She never saw the appeal in getting drunk in high school and even now as an adult she rarely drank. She saw the effect alcohol had on her mother, when Fiona was even around, and vowed she wouldn't use alcohol to deal with problems. But nights like these were just begging her to fall a part.

Cordelia held her head in hands, attempting to cease the tears that streamed down her face. Her shoulders were hunched, heavy with the weight of being the Supreme, as her body shook in time with her sobs. "Get it together Cordelia" she scolded herself. It seemed no matter how hard she tried, she always slipped back into the hole she was desperately trying to climb out of. She closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose to relieve the ache in her head from crying. She knew it wouldn't help; this was the type of headache that could only be cured by a drink. She sighed, resentful towards relying on alcohol but Cordelia knew that _anything_ would be better than this.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As the Supreme was just about to head out the door a soft southern drawl stopped her from leaving."Heya Delia where ya headin?" questioned Misty. Cordelia couldn't stop herself from smiling weakly as she turned to face her beloved friend; Misty Day.

"Just going out to run errands." Cordelia felt bad about lying but the swamp witch was part of the reason she needed to get out of the house and grab a drink. She was so overwhelmed with her confusing feelings for Misty, it only added to the weight that threatened to drag her down.

"Well don't ya have too much fun without me," Misty teased, flashing that smile that always made Cordelia in the knees. Her heart felt heavy as she offered a meek wave to the younger witch before walking out the door.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cordelia could barely stumble out of the bar she easily strolled into the over hours ago. It was a miracle she even got home at all. Had the compassionate swamp witch not been waiting up for the supreme, Cordelia would have never even made it through the door.  
"Thanks for pickin me up" Cordelia slurred leaning against Misty for support. The younger blonde shook her head as she led her drunk friend up the stairs.

"What were ya thinkin Delia?" Misty questioned, obviously hurt, "An why would ya lie to me bout it?" Cordelia hung her head in shame, incredibly angry with herself for upsetting Misty.

"I'm sorry Mist..I'm a failure." Cordelia spoke, clearly disgusted with herself, "God I can't do anything right." The hatred and self loathing conveyed through Delia's words scared Misty. How could the most amazing person she had ever met see herself that way?

"Don't talk bout yourself that way, Delia, ya are one of the most beautiful people,inside n out, I've ever had the pleasure of meetin," Misty placed her hand under the supremes chin, forcing eye contact. She found it nearly impossible not to get lost in the deep brown of Cordelia's eyes; she only looked away to follow the single tear that created a trail down Delia's face.

"I don't deserve to have someone like you in my life Misty Day." Cordelia admitted softly, her bottom lip quivering. "You know when I was little I prayed someone like you would come into my life," the supreme chuckled darkly, remembering how weak she was as a child. She leaned on Misty, almost as if to absorb the younger witches strength; Cordelia knowing she would need it for what she was about to say. "I thought no one would ever love me when I was little," the alcohol fueling her honesty, "Even now I'm still afraid no one will love me." Cordelia couldn't stop herself, finally allowing a rivulet of tears to steam down her face. Misty wrapped her arm around the older witch, rubbing delicate circles into the small of her back. "As a young girl, I cut myself. I was drowning and doing anything to stay afloat. I feel like I'm falling back into that part of my life and I can't stop myself." With that Cordelia buried her face into Misty's curls, trembling uncontrollably.

"Oh Delia," Misty's voice was hoarse with emotion; she was almost crying herself. "It breaks ma heart to see ya like this. It's a shame you can't see how wonderful ya really are." The swamp witch wasn't exaggerating, her heart ached for Cordelia, wanting nothing more than to see her happy. "Ya are so powerful, kind and smart. There is no way this coven coulda survived without you. Hell, there is no way _I _coulda ever survived without ya," Misty confessed the last part quietly, coaxing Cordelia out of the nape of her neck and forcing eye contact once again. The younger witch reached forward, cupping Delia's face, wiping stray tears gently with her thumb. "Everybody can already see how amazin ya are, now ya just need to."

Cordelia lowered her gaze to Misty's rose tinted lips, wasting no time surging forward to capture them between her own. The younger blonde was taken aback by the pure passion Delia was projecting on to her but had no trouble reciprocating. "I...love...you" Cordelia whispered in between hungry kisses; Her pent up emotions resurfacing each time her lips met Misty's. The two witches pulled away only when oxygen was a necessity, panting through kiss-swollen lips. "I love you" repeated the Supreme reverently. The swamp witch wanted to confess her adoration for the other and she almost did but stopped; the faint taste of Cordelia's whisky lingering on her lips.

"Ya are drunk Cordelia." The Supreme cowered, almost as if Misty had struck her; she had been expecting the younger witch to declare her love as well. Cordelia's lip began to tremble, once again on the brink of tears and tugging Misty's heart. "Please don't cry again delia, ya know I love ya come on now please don't." Misty couldn't decided whether she was trying to comfort the supreme or herself as she took Delia into her arms, gently laying down on the bed. The swamp witch hummed a gentle melody, wrapping her arms around Cordelia.

"I love you," pleaded Cordelia once more and smiled, snuggling into Misty's warmth when she received a hushed I love you in return. The younger witch played with the supremes hair gently, placing delicate kisses on her forehead every now and then until Cordelia drifted into a peaceful sleep. Misty smiled listening to Delia's even breathing, attempting to memorize the delicate rise and fall of her chest. Her smile faltered knowing that in the morning Cordelia would be herself again and Misty would be left with nothing more than the memory and ever lingering scent of the supremes sweet perfume.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cordelia awoke first, in a state of panic, not recognizing the strong arms wrapped around her. "_Oh god please don't be some slime ball I met at the bar" _she silently begged as she turned to face her capture. "Misty?!" The events of the entire night came flooding back to her, tears forming instinctively and threatening to fall at any moment. Misty awoke at the sound of her name, her eyes opening groggily at first but snapping the rest of the way open; the swamp witch remembering where she was.

"Uh mornin Delia." A blush crept across Misty's face as she slowly detangled her limbs from Cordelia's, immediately missing the others warmth. "Im real sorry bout that...ya know i guess ya needed some comfort and I-" She was silenced by the pressing of plump lips to her own. Misty pulled away and smiled; her eyes saying more than her mouth ever could

"I love you."

"And I you Darlin', promise me when things feel too heavy you'll let me be tha shoulders that hold up your pretty lil' head up alright?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way Mist," Cordelia replied tears rolling down her cheeks, still overwhelmed, but only by the love she had for the beautiful witch in front of her.


End file.
